Frozen
by inumoon3
Summary: One-shot. Songfic. Yaoi. Sometimes love isn't enough to make someone stay. “Sasuke…please don’t do this…” “Dobe, get out of my way.”


Title: Frozen

Author: Inumoon3

**Summary:** Naruto tries to convince Sasuke to stay one last time…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto…cause if I did Naruto would be using the Kyuubi to have lots of mini-Sasuke and mini-Naruto's running around Konoha!!!!! Oh…and the song Frozen belongs to Madonna so don't sue me…Hehe…

"" – _**dialogue**_

'' – _**thoughts**_

The trees bristled as the wind blew steadily. Two figures stood in the mist of the trees staring each other down; as if they blinked the other would disappear. The two bodies seem to walk towards each other till they were but a few feet away from each other. Naruto stared up at his team mate, his best friend, his lover…

"Sasuke…please don't do this…"

"Dobe, get out of my way."

"Sasuke…you only see what your eyes want to see...how can life be what you want it to be?" Naruto said slowly looking into Sasuke's eyes

"Hn. You don't know anything." Sasuke snarled his eyes taking on a sinister look

"No, teme…you're the one who doesn't know anything…can't you see…you're frozen when your heart's not open…Sasuke…" Naruto pleaded with a crest falling look

"What do you know, Naruto? Do you think opening your heart to others will help you? Opening your heart to others only leads you to destruction. I thought you of all people would know that by now." Sasuke said stepping closer to the younger male

"Damn you, Sasuke-teme!!! You're so consumed with how much you get, you waste your time with hate and regret…Sasuke-baka, can't you see…you're broken when your heart's not open." Naruto said angrily closing the distance between them wrapping his arms around Sasuke and resting his head on his chest

Sasuke stiffened as he felt Naruto nuzzle his head on his chest.

"Dobe…don't make this harder than it has to be." He said as he pushed the Kyuubi container away with a hint of sadness in his voice

Naruto stared at Sasuke long and hard before jumping into the others arms and kissing him with fervor.

"Mmm…mmm…if I could melt your heart, Sasuke…mmm…mmm…we'd never be apart…" Naruto said in-between the kisses he was delivering to his unresponsive lover

"Naruto…" Sasuke said turning his head away only for Naruto to turn his lover's head so that they could look into each other eyes

"Mmm…mmm…give yourself to me…mmm...mmm….you hold the key…please, teme. Don't let this die." Naruto voice cracked as tears leaked down the side of his face his eyes staring into onyx eyes

Sasuke stared at what belonged to him, what he could keep if he stayed. He hated seeing those beautiful cerulean eyes filled with tears, and on normal circumstances he would have murdered or tortured anyone who dared cause the tears.

'But what good would it do if I killed myself.' Sasuke said as he wiped Naruto's tears with the tip of his thumb

"It's no longer safe for me to be here anymore. If I stay here Konoha will suffer..."

'You will suffer…' Sasuke thought not being able to say it out loud

"Bastard…now there's no point in placing the blame. I don't care about all those things. I rather be with you and be in danger, then away from you and in pain! I'm just as much a reason for Itachi coming back here. Don't always think you have to take the brunt of everything! And you should know I suffer the same…but damn, you bastard…if I lose you my heart will be broken…so please just don't." Naruto said leaning his head against the other male's chest listening to his heart beat

Sasuke listened. And for a moment actually contemplated staying, but as soon as the thought appeared it vanished and soon he was pushing the blonde away and taking a couple of steps forward back towards Naruto.

"I'm leaving. What we've shared has been nothing but a nuisance…but now it must end. Until I avenge my clan nothing else matters to me." Sasuke said voice emotionless

"Love is a bird, she needs to fly…how can, you just leave everything behind. How can you not give our love a chance to grow the way it should...why won't you let all the hurt inside of you die? And you call me a dobe. But you're the one who can't see that you're frozen when your heart's not open." Naruto said angrily as he turned to face the back of Sasuke's head and stared hard at the unmoving figure

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and began to walk away

"Mmm…mmm…if I could melt your heart…mmm…mmm…we'd never be apart… mmm…mmm…give yourself to me…mmm...mmm….you hold the key…" Naruto whispered as he started to tear up and stutter uncontrollably

Sasuke stopped once again hearing the little bit he could with the boys stuttering. He let out a silent sigh. Before turning around and glancing the boy over for the final time. Remembering what he and the dobe discussed just a few moments ago:

'Sasuke…you only see what your eyes want to see...how can life be what you want it to be?" Naruto said slowly looking into Sasuke's eyes

"Hn. You don't know anything." Sasuke snarled his eyes taking on a sinister look

"No, teme…you're the one who doesn't know anything…can't you see…you're frozen when your heart's not open…Sasuke…" Naruto pleaded with a crest falling look'

He sighed again. Stopping only till he was but a breath away from the slightly quivering boy. He wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto grabbed onto his shirt. He didn't want to let him go. Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke was being so selfish. "Dammit, teme…let be there for you…"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He slowly pushed his lover away and stared into the tear filled eyes. Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips into a passionate kiss. Naruto kissed back fervently, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke broke the kiss to trail kisses down Naruto's neck. Naruto relinquished his tears as Sasuke took what was his one last time.

Sasuke lowered them to the cool, dew grass. Sasuke never taking his eyes off of Naruto slowly peeled away their clothing making a make-shift bed and blanket. Sasuke removed their clothes slowly knowing it would possibly be there last time doing this. Sasuke never understood why Naruto hid his skillfully sculpted body from view with the bright orange jumpsuit, but he was happy he did. Cause then that meant only he knew how gorgeous he truly was. Sasuke studied his lover from his stunning sun-kissed hair, to his golden bronzed skin; even his whisker marks on each cheek were in their own right striking.

Sasuke lowered his face till it was centimeters away from Naruto's. Naruto remaining his eye contact with Sasuke slowly bent forward to kiss his lover's lips repeating his words throughout the kisses. "Mmm…mmm…if I could melt your heart…mmm…mmm…we'd never be apart… mmm…mmm…give yourself to me…mmm...mmm….you hold the _**Key**_…" Naruto gaze and tone lingered as finally broke away, letting Sasuke know where he stood.

"Dobe…why can't you accept you can't change me." "Because I love you, teme." Naruto and Sasuke stared intently at each other. Sasuke leaned forwards and kissed his lover gently and tenderly before breaking apart and placing three fingers near Naruto's mouth. "Suck." Naruto took the fingers in his mouth knowing from their experience before that it took time to prepare him. Sasuke took his fingers out of the others mouth and hoisted one of Naruto's leg over his shoulder.

Naruto winced as he felt two fingers enter his entrance. He was always tight thanks to the Kyuubi, but he soon got use to the feeling. He gasped as Sasuke hit his prostate, and shut his eyes as let all the emotions run through his body. Sasuke finally added the third finger, and watched how Naruto's face contorted into pleasure. 'Dobe…' Sasuke slowly took his fingers out causing Naruto's pleasure filled azure eyes to open. "Sasuke…teme, please." Sasuke stared at Naruto as laid down and bent his legs to his head.

Sasuke heard the pleading in Naruto's voice, and for once didn't consider this action weak; because if Naruto hadn't begged he would have. Sasuke slowly lowered himself over his dobe and entered in one swift movement. Naruto arched his back and let out a shaky breath. "Move." That's all Sasuke needed to begin his rhythm. Sasuke moved Naruto's legs to around his waist as to better access his dobe's neck and lips. The kisses shared were filled with intensity and emotions. Naruto could taste the love and regret, while Sasuke tasted love and forgiveness. Throughout all the time they've made love, to them this moment had to be the best.

From the way their bodies moved in sync with each other to the way, each curve and muscle molded with one of the others. When release came it came as powerful raw emotion leaving a bitter taste in the air. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes and noticed that the other was close to sleep. Sasuke slightly pulled out and began to clean them both off before putting their clothes on. Naruto watched through hooded eyes, until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer. His last thoughts being 'Mmm…mmm…if I could melt your heart…mmm…mmm…we'd never be apart… mmm…mmm…give yourself to me…mmm...mmm….you hold the key…please be here when I wake up…'

A couple of hours later, hazy blue eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. He sighed instantly recognizing his bedroom. He looked around, and prayed to find Sasuke sitting by the window or better yet asleep next to him, but to his displeasure neither was true. He slowly stretched and winced before reaching for his nightstand and turning on the light. As he turned on the light, he saw a letter with his name written on it. Naruto hesitantly took the letter into his hands, before delicately opening it. The first thing that fell out was a picture of him and Sasuke and a key. He glanced at it and tears instantly came to his eyes. The second thing that fell out was a letter.

He began to read it aloud; _dear, dobe. You know I'm a man of little to no words. So saying this is harder than anything. You know how I feel of emotions, they are weak. And for the longest time I hated you for making me feel weak. The emotions you brought out of me, made me angry. How could I become stronger if I was filled with emotions besides hate and anger? And although I still feel this way, I can't help but not to feel what I feel for you. I love you, Naruto. But I have to do this, not only for my clan, but for us. Wait for me. Because when everything is said and done I will be back for you. I've left you the key to the Uchiha estate. Everything you will ever need is there. I've already left a note for Tsunade. You don't have to worry about anything. If you do chose to live there when I come back I expect for it to be redecorated, since the way it is holds to many painful memories. And besides I would like our future together to start on a better note._

Naruto chocked on his tears, and couldn't help but to give a small smile. Even if it wasn't in person, it was good to know that Sasuke loved him. He clutched the letter to his heart as he slowly laid back down on the bed, and slowly twiddled with the key in his hands. "I love you too, teme…I promise to wait." He sighed and rolled over still clutching the letter and key as he fell into a dream filled sleep. Naruto never noticed the presence that had watched over him till he fell asleep. Sasuke's crimson eye's memorized everything, locking it in his memories until he and his dobe could be together again. With one last look Sasuke raced from the village, with a soft smile, knowing that his dobe would wait for him.

An: So what do you think about my second Sasu/Naru fic? Did you like the use of the lyrics of the song as dialogue? Hopefully everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review!!!!


End file.
